Rendez-vous à l'infirmerie
by Lovely-tease
Summary: ou comment arriver à ses fins lorsqu'un lycéen fantasme sur l'infirmier de son lycée? Lavi ne peut s'empêcher de baver devant Allen, son très cher infirmier à qui il rend visite presque tous les jours lorsqu'il sèche un cours, comment faire pour réaliser ses fantasmes? ATTENTION: langage cru et actes explicites alors si vous n'aimez pas ne venez pas


**Hello à ceux qui vont risquez leur regard la-dessus ^^**

**d'abord je dois dire que je ne suis pas habitué à écrire ce genre de scène (mais les perverses qui me servent de pote me supplient d'essayer)**

**ensuite comme d'hab les perso sont pas à moi... mais bon je fais un peu joujou avec eux quand même =P**

**et pour finir avec mon monologue j'ai voulu tester un couple inhabituelle avec Laven et Allen en seme histoire de rire un peu**

**sur-ce bonne lecture (si je puis dire ^^)**

Rendez-vous à l'infirmerie

_Il était sur moi, caressant mon corps nu du bout des doigts, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Il ne s'était toujours pas déshabillé entièrement, ne laissant voir qu'un torse finement musclé. Désireux de voir ce que cachais son pantalon, je dirigeais ma main vers sa braguette, mais il m'arrêta, me murmurant à l'oreille._

_-Soit patient mon lapin, je vais bientôt prendre ta température._

_Je frissonnais de plaisir. Oui ! Je voulais la sentir en moi, sentir cette trique chaude s'enfoncer dans mon intimité pour me pilonner jusqu'à me faire hurler de plaisir et faire grimper ma température. Sentant mon impatience, il sourit, avant de souffler à mon oreille._

_-Tu la veux autant que ça Lavi ? Il te suffit simplement de te réveiller…_

-…_Quoi ?_

-Réveille–toi Lavi !

Je sursautais en sentant un poids sur mon estomac et ouvris les yeux à contrecœur pour fusiller Chomesuke du regard. La jeune fille n'avait pas trouvé meilleur moyen pour me réveiller que de me sauter sur le ventre.

-Allez, on va être en retard !

-Ok mais tu peux bouger sans vouloir être vexant?

Elle s'excusa avant de sauter de son perchoir et de partir en courant. Je retenais des larmes de dépit. Si elle n'était pas venue j'aurais pu terminer mon rêve bordel ! Deux mois que ça durait et pas une seule fois il m'a pris à cause des réveils de Chome ! Je sortis du lit en soupirant, m'habillais avec les premières fringues qui me tombaient sous la main, avant de rejoindre Chome devant la classe. Nous entrâmes dans la salle de classe avant de nous séparer pour nous installer. Le professeur de Français commença son cours sur l'argumentation, un sujet qui me donnait envie de dormir… Une idée germa dans mon esprit, je pris l'air mal, avant de demander au prof l'autorisation de rejoindre l'infirmerie, et dieu merci il m'y autorisa ! Je sortais rapidement, avant de m'autoriser à jubiler. Je pouvais passer la matinée à mater mon infirmier ! Je rejoignis rapidement l'infirmerie, un large sourire aux lèvres, avant de rejouer la comédie, dès la porte ouverte. Une créature divine se trouvait derrière. Plus grand que moi, les cheveux blancs et des yeux gris acier, il me dévisagea sans surprise. Je me retenais de baver lorsque je vis qu'il portait son pantalon slim ainsi qu'une chemise blanche sous sa blouse.

-Encore malade Lavi ? Ils auraient dû préciser que tu avais une santé fragile sur ton dossier médical.

-Ce n'est rien Allen-sensei… Je dois juste avoir un peu de fièvre

Allen Walker, l'infirmier assigné à mon lycée, et mon petit fantasme sur patte se leva du bureau où il était assis pour s'approcher de moi, posant sa main sur mon front, qui devint brûlant à son contact.

-Hum…C'est vrai que tu es assez rouge, va t'allonger dans un des lits.

Je hochais la tête avant de m'enfouir avec plaisir dans mon lit attitré. Car oui j'avais un lit réservé, venant ici quatre fois par semaine je pouvais me le permettre, surtout que d'ici j'avais la meilleur vue ! J'avais le bureau d'Allen juste en face de moi, le placard à proximité au cas où il avait besoin que je me penche (innocemment) pour lui tendre quelque chose, et assez éloigné de la porte pour lui permettre de m'accorder un regard (imaginaire peut-être) sur mes petites fesses que j'entretenais avec soin dans le seul but qu'il les touche. Je frissonnais, l'imagination en ébullition.

_L'infirmier s'approcha de mon lit, sa blouse ne cachant pas le fait qu'il ne portait rien d'autre, exhibant sa verge gonflé._

_-Allez, Lavi il faut prendre ta température, met-toi en position que je me charge du reste…_

-Lavi il faut prendre ta température.

-Hein ?

Les hormones encore en ébullition, je clignais des yeux avant d'apercevoir le visage d'Allen près du lit, un thermomètre dans la main. Je retenais un soupir. Si seulement il pouvait me mettre le sien… Il me répéta, tout en me tendant l'objet source de mon excitation.

-Il faut que je sache si tu as de la fièvre. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne regarde pas. Préviens-moi lorsque tu as finis.

Il me sourit comme à son habitude, avant de retourner à son bureau. Je soupirais devant la taille microscopique du thermomètre, avant d'obéir, m'enfonçant l'objet au fond de mon antre, aucunement inquiet concernant ma température. J'avais depuis longtemps trouvé la méthode pour faire grimper ma fièvre sans pour autant en avoir. Gardant mon regard point sur le dos de mon infirmier, je commençais à me caresser l'intérieur des cuisses, effleurant par moment ma verge quémandeuse. Je me retenais de gémir tout en continuant mon manège, passant mes doigts sous mon t-shirt pour aller taquiner mes tétons. Je m'arrêtais à contrecœur lorsque j'entendis le bip du thermomètre, avant de le récupérer. Allen, qui avait entendu la sonnerie de l'objet, revint tranquillement vers moi. Je lui tendis le thermomètre et il siffle lorsqu'il vit le résultat.

-39,5 ?! Tu vas rester ici au moins pour la matinée ! Repose-toi pour le moment et si elle ne passe pas je te donnerais des médicaments.

-D'accord…

Je restais docilement dans le lit, admirant comme à mon habitude les actions du jeune infirmier avant qu'il ne se réinstalle à son bureau. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je laissais mon imagination reprendre le dessus.

_Il m'avait ordonné de me déshabiller, avant de me faire signe de m'installer à califourchon sur sa chaise de bureau. Il s'était ensuite installé de manière à voir mes fesses, son regard détaillant mes courbes de haut en bas._

_-Vas-y Lavi, je regarde tout…_

_Je frissonnais, autant excité per ses paroles que par son regard qui me brûlait le corps. J'obéis, commençant d'abord par taquiner mon entrée du bout des doigts, avant de m'enfoncer une phalange, puis deux. Un gémissement m'échappa lorsque j'atteignis ma prostate, faisant légèrement rire le jeune infirmier._

_-Lève les fesses, j'ai du mal à voir._

_J'avalais ma salive avant d'obéir, relevant mes fesses autant que je le pouvais, laissant à l'infirmier le plaisir d'admirer les mouvements que j'opérais dans mon intimité. Il dû apprécier la vue car je l'entendis s'approcher de moi, avant de sentir sa main chaude se poser sur l'une de mes fesses, la pétrissant affectueusement._

_-Tu as un derrière magnifique, Lavi._

_Je gémis de plaisir face aux bons soins de mon infirmier, désireux d'en avoir plus. Il rit doucement, avant d'aller taquiner la base de ma verge qui se frottait contre le dossier de la chaise, m'arrachant un petit cri de plaisir._

-hm…

-Il y a un problème Lavi ?

Je sursautais en entendant la voix d'Allen. Il me regardait avec inquiétude.

-Tu es tout rouge, et tu fais des bruits étranges… Tu as mal ?

Je rougis encore plus, avant de secouer la tête.

-Non, non ça va merci…

Il allait insister lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur mon pire cauchemar. Yuu Kanda le prof de science venait de faire son entrée, ne m'accordant aucun regard, préférant la vue du jeune infirmier. Cela faisait un moment que lui aussi avait des vues sur Allen, la différence était qu'il le voyait en mignon petit soumis, alors qu'Allen était fait pour dominer ! Fait pour ME dominer ! Sans plus de formalité, l'infirmier demanda.

-Que se passe-t-il Kanda ?

-Oh rien de bien grave ! Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'aucun élève ne sèche les cours ici.

Le blandinet leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il n'y a que Lavi pour l'instant et il ne simule pas, il a beaucoup de fièvre

-Mais oui mais oui… Tu es trop crédule Moyashi.

Le Moyashi en question se leva de sa chaise avant de s'avancer vers le professeur, agacé.

-Ne venez pas ici me dire comment faire mon boulot ! Et apprenez mon nom pour commencer.

Le brun leva les paumes en signe de paix, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

Il capitula néanmoins.

-Eh bien si tu crois qu'il est vraiment malade je te fais confiance. Je viendrais prendre de ses nouvelles en fin d'après-midi s'il n'est pas partit.

L'infirmier hocha la tête avant de lui tourner le dos, s'apprêtant à retourner à son bureau lorsque le son d'une claque se fit entendre. Allen se tenait raide comme la justice tandis que Yuu sortait de la salle, hilare. Ce connard lui avait collé une fessé ?! Je fulminais intérieurement alors que j'entendis un grognement sortir de la bouche de l'infirmier. Légèrement hésitant, je demandais.

-Allen-sensei… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il souffla un bon coup, avant de me sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

-A votre place je l'aurais baffé.

-Crois-moi j'en ai eu envie… Mais il serait revenu à la charge plus rapidement que d'habitude.

Connaissant déjà la réponse, mais curieux de voir sa réaction, j'insistais d'une petite voix.

-Vous…Vous êtes ensemble ?

Il me regarda, choqué.

-Quoi ?! Mais bien sûre que non !

Il s'installa sur une chaise à côté de mon lit, les bras croisés.

-Je commence à en avoir marre que le monde pense que je suis un Uke…

Je me retenais difficilement de sourire voyant ici une approche possible.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je vous verrais plus en dominant qu'en dominé. Kanda-sensei fait toujours passer les autres pour plus petit que lui…

Je réussis à le faire sourire.

-Avec moi ce n'est pas compliqué, je suis un modèle réduit.

Je secouais énergiquement la tête.

-C'est faux !

Pour illustrer mes propos (et pour en profiter un peu aussi) je pris une de ses mains et posais la mienne contre sa paume.

-Vous avez vu la différence de taille ?

Il pouffa, sans pour autant reprendre sa main.

-On a quand même 5 ans d'écart Lavi.

-Et alors ? J'ai déjà finis ma croissance ! Et je ne suis pas un razmotte !

Il éclata franchement de rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que tu n'es pas un razmotte.

Il repartit dans un fou rire. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure. Bah oui être aussi proche de mon fantasme secret et tenir sa main contre moi ne me laissais pas indifférent, je recommençais à avoir chaud… L'infirmier, remarquant mes rougeurs, me regarda avec inquiétude.

-Ta fièvre remonte ?

-Non, non ce n'est rien !

Mais il ne me crut pas. Il récupéra sa main pour la poser sur mon front. J'essayais de la retirer mais il était plus fort que moi le bougre ! Et à force de gigoter Je suis retombé sur le dos en plein milieu du lit, entrainant Allen avec moi. Un gémissement d'extase m'échappa lorsque son genou toucha mon entrejambe réveillé. Je devins aussi rouge que mes cheveux. Je relevais difficilement le regard vers Allen. Il me regardait avec surprise, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, avant d'afficher un sourire amusé.

-Voilà donc la source de tes fièvres quotidiennes…

Je baissais la tête, n'osant dire quoi que ce soit. Je pouvais dire adieu à mes petits matages à l'infirmerie maintenant… J'essayais de me relever discrètement pour partir mais la main de l'infirmier vint me garder contre le lit. Je vis Allen secouer la tête.

-Non, non Lavi. Tant que la fièvre n'a pas baissé tu ne quittes pas l'infirmerie.

Je pensais que mon imagination me jouait encore des tours jusqu'à ce que je sente une main venir caresser franchement l'intérieur de mes cuisses par-dessus le tissu de mon jean. J'avalais difficilement ma salive tout en m'agrippant aux draps, réceptif aux caresses encore sage d'Allen. Je fermais les yeux, tentant de contrôler les sons peu virils qui sortaient de ma bouche lorsque je sentis ma verge libéré du tissu qui la comprimait, l'exposant au regard gourmant de l'infirmier. Je ne pus retenir mes gémissements très longtemps car la main d'Allen recommença à caresser mon sexe, son index allant parfois taquiner mon gland d'où s'échappait quelques gouttes de pré-sperme. Je ne tins pas et jouis violemment dans la main de mon fantasme en poussant un cri suraiguë. J'ouvris un œil, encore hagard à cause de mon orgasme et vis Allen regarder sa main souillé avec amusement. Cette vision m'excita plus que de raison et ranima ma verge au repos, me faisant rougir de gêne. L'infirmier le remarqua aussitôt, avant de me murmurer à l'oreille.

-On dirait bien que le virus persiste… Je vais devoir attaquer _plus en_ _profondeur…_

Je sentis aussitôt un de ses doigts se frotter contre mon entrée, avant de pénétrer ma chair, se servant de ma semence comme lubrifiant. Je criais de plaisir au contact de cette phalange qui s'amusait dans mon intérieur, allant et venant rapidement en moi tout en effleurant cette petite boule de nerf sans jamais la toucher. Je ne retenais plus ma voix et exprimais pleinement mon plaisir, gémissant à chaque va-et-vient qu'il faisait en moi. L'infirmier pouffa.

-Tu es si sensible… Alors que j'ai à peine commencé.

Il me retira mon t-shirt, exposant mon torse imberbe à son regard gourmand. Je le vis se pencher, prenant un de mes tétons entre ses lèvres, le taquinant avec sa langue. Mes gémissements se firent plus fort, dieu que c'était bon ! Il continuait à jouer avec mon corps, enfonçant de plus en plus rapidement son doigt en moi tout en continuant de jouer avec mon téton, me faisant cambrer contre ses lèvres. Il le délaissa ensuite pour s'occuper du second, les faisant se dresser douloureusement. Il colla ensuite sa bouche contre mon oreille, me murmurant d'une voix doucereusement.

-Tu en veux plus ?

-Ouiiiii…. !

Il rit face à mon impatience, rajoutant deux doigts dans mon intimité, étirant mes parois. J'haletais de plaisir, écartant les cuisses pour qu'il puisse s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi. Mais il se retira sans prévenir, m'arrachant un cri désespéré. L'infirmier gloussa.

-Sois patient Lavi…

Il sortit du lit, débouclant sa ceinture sous mon regard impatient. J'avalais difficilement ma salive lorsqu'il libéra son érection. Mes rêves ne lui rendaient pas du tout justice ! Tremblant légèrement d'impatience, j'écartais les jambes du mieux que je pu, le laissant s'installer entre mes cuisses. Il caressa encore un instant mes flancs avant de s'enfoncer d'un coup en moi, jusqu'à la garde. Je ne pus retenir une plainte satisfaite qui sortit de ma bouche. C'était tellement bon de se sentir remplit par cette verge chaude et dure qui n'avait qu'un objectif, me faire voir les étoiles. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches, subissant avec bonheur ses coups de butoirs qui chatouillaient ma prostate. Je joui rapidement entre nos deux corps, rejetant la tête en arrière sous l'effet brutal de mon orgasme, geignant lorsque je sentis un liquide chaud se déverser en moi. Je m'endormis aussitôt après, éreinté.

Je me réveillais au son de la sonnerie qui annonçait la pause de midi, enroulé dans les draps à l'infirmerie. Je retenais un soupir de désespoir. Un rêve ?! Et moi qui pensais avoir réussis ! J'orientais mon regard sur l'infirmier, ce dernier était assis à son bureau, dos à moi. Je sortis du lit et découvrais ma nudité avec surprise, tout en sentant quelque chose couler le long de mes jambes. Je rougis. Il m'avait vraiment… ? Allen dû m'entendre car il dit.

-J'ai posé tes affaires et des lingettes sur la chaise à côté de ton lit. Tu devrais te dépêcher, Kanda est repassé et a menacé de te coller s'il ne te voyait pas à son cours cet après-midi.

Rose de gêne, je me nettoyais en vitesse avant d'enfiler mes vêtements. Je récupérais mon sac et me dirigeais vers la porte quand l'infirmier m'interpella.

-Au fait Lavi…

Je me retournais pour le voir s'avancer vers moi, m'acculant contre la porte. Il releva mon visage avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, pénétrant ma cavité buccale avec sa langue. Il caressa longuement ma langue avec la sienne, avant de l'entrainer dans un ballet sensuel, me faisant soupirer d'aise. Quand, enfin, il me laissa respirer, il alla me murmurer à l'oreille.

-Si la fièvre revient, tu sais ou me trouver.

Il retourna ensuite à son bureau, me laissant sortir de l'infirmerie, le cœur en fête. Mon fantasme sur patte m'appartenait !

**voila voila ^^**

**alors, si vous avez aimé laissez une review (ça fait plaisir ^^) sinon ajoutez mon nom à la liste des "auteur à qui il faut désintégrer l'ordinateur ou au moins les applications traitement de texte"**

**bye bye =)**


End file.
